This invention relates to a water control gate assembly, and in particular to a self-actuating automatic top-hung gate for controlling the flow and/or water level in a waterway.
In water supply schemes, and in particular irrigation schemes relying on the upstream control of water, various types of water control gates are currently in use. These extend from simple manually operated sluice gates to highly complicated automatic control gates for operating electronically or mechanically operated hydraulic equipment in response to various electronic water level and flow sensors. Most water control gates require human intervention, which add significantly to their operating costs. Further, many water control gates only tend to operate effectively under normal flow conditions, and not flood conditions. More sophisticated gates which are hydraulically or mechanically operated are prone to failure, and require regular maintenance, as well as access to a power source.